Trying to Study
by tysmileyface
Summary: Ally trying to study for a huge test while her boyfriend, Austin has other plans for her.


**Hey you guys! I new so no bad comments! Hope you like it! **

**Email:tyty0322 **

**I don't own anything!**

**Rated:T**

* * *

Ally's Pov  
" Austin stop it!" I said while i tried studying and cramming everything I could into my head for my huge exam the next day. If I didn't make this test , I would be able to get in the collages I wanted so I had to , My boyfriend had other plans for me.  
" Come on baby " he said kept kissing my neck roughly everywhere he could from behind me. I swear I had like 4 hickies already. He pulled me onto his lap still with my textbook on my lap.  
"Stop it austin. Later" struggling to focus. Austin was sweet, kind, adorkable, and just like a big stuffed teddy bear. The only thing was that he was **very **attractive. A muscular build with rippling abs but not like a bodybuilder. His beach blonde hair that's so soft. His brown eyes with flecks of gold I you look up close. His million dollar smile with his oh so very soft lips, shaped with perfection. It's hard not get lost in his touch.  
"When is later for you."he said whining loudly when he **finally** stopped  
"Come on Ally you've been studying for hours. Take a break. I can release all the tension." He said whispering in my ear. I shivered as he started to give open-mouth kisses my ear and tailed down my neck to to my shoulders and back up again. I dropped my textbook. I turned to him and just when going to touch lips, I got up and ran to my bathroom with my textbook.  
Austin's Pov  
Yes! Ally is giving in! I know I needed to study but I was tired of it so I decided to distract Ally. Ally was beautiful and really hot. I never tell her that because I feel that's offensive. But boy she about when I thought Ally was going to kiss me, it never came. I opened my eyes to see her run to the bathroom with the textbook. I started to dart after her to the bathroom. I made in there before her. She was laughing while trying to read her algebra. Until I couldn't take anymore and I wasn't laughing. I just stared at her getting turned on the minute. Her brown curly hair with blonde streaks. I love her. And I needed to express that. I leaned down and picked her up bridal style.  
" Austin you better put me down now! I rip all your blonde hair while you if you don't put me down right now"  
I didn't listen and I carried back to her room. Once we got there I put her down, I pushed her fully in the door and caged her with my arms. I gave her an intense stare.I knew I had the look of lust in my eyes. Don't get me wrong I wasn't going to " do it" with her or make her uncomfortable. But I needed her to release some stress. I leaned to to her ear and said:  
" Baby, relax and let me pleasure you"

Ally Pov  
After I ran into the bathroom, Austin caught up with and made it in the bathroom before I closed it. I was laughing really hard until he picked me up and started taking me to my room. I knew he going to get what he wanted and always did. When he pushed me into the door I got flustered and started to breath unevenly. The last straw was when he whispered in my ear:  
" Baby, relax and let me pleasure you"  
I nodded and close my eyes as he started to kiss behind my ear I nodded because this was too good. He kissed down to my collarbone until he started over and suck, kiss, bite, and licked my skin roughly. I moaned loudly. He smirked on my skin. After 10 mins, he kissed me lovingly and hard. He sucked on my bottom lip. I moaned again. He leaned down to and pick me up and carried me to my dresser. Pushed the things on it out of the way and put me down. He released me from the kiss and backed up. I pouted until he started to take off his shirt to reveal his abs. He gave me a wink with a smirk and started to kiss me again. He pick me up again and sat down on the bed with me straddling him. He licked my lip for entrance I granted him that. I started to play with his emotion and shifted my weight. He groaned as his tongue swirled through my mouth. His hands reached around my back and started to take of my shirt and left me in my midnight blue-lace pushup-bra. I pulled away and looked down. Soon, I felt Austin tilt my head up.  
" You're so Beautiful that it's unreal" He said sincerely  
I blushed and we kept kissing, having the temperature going really high. Until we stopped when had just our underwear on. We were breathing heavily.  
" Satisfied" I asked  
" Very" He breathed  
_Page break: AT SCHOOL_  
2 days later I got my exam and saw that I got an A. I danced around happily and started to get my books out of my locker until austin wrapped his arms around and said:  
"What's got you so happy"  
" I got an A on m exam.  
" Wonderful job baby" He started kissing my neck. I leaned my head to the side until I realized we were still at school. Fortunately, we were in empty hallway. As austin kept going getting harder each time he trailed up and down, I realized that I can never let austin help me study.  
Ever.

* * *

**That was my first fanfic! REVIEW! PLZ**

**Bye my peeps!**


End file.
